


mm watcha say  [Merlin crack fanvid]

by brokenfannibal_art (broken_fannibal)



Series: Fanvideos [2]
Category: Merlin (TV)
Genre: Crack, Fanvids, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-07
Updated: 2018-12-07
Packaged: 2019-09-13 19:02:55
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16898193
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/broken_fannibal/pseuds/brokenfannibal_art
Summary: inspired by this: https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=SiaZhpzi3gwEnjoy!





	mm watcha say  [Merlin crack fanvid]

**Author's Note:**

  * For [arthur_pendragon](https://archiveofourown.org/users/arthur_pendragon/gifts).




End file.
